Little Kids
by Just Groovy
Summary: **Chapter 5 is finally up! Thanks for your patience.** Jacen and Jaina are six years old, and their family is taking a trip to Yavin 4. Will the twins drive everyone insane? Likely. Please R&R!
1. Jaina: Helping with the Falcon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars.

This story is quite, er, unique. It is told from the points of view of Jacen and Jaina (alternating chapters) when they are six years old. So it's got strange grammar. Just pretend I tape recorded them saying all of this and then transcribed it perfectly. It's supposed to be funny. Please R&R!

* * *

Me and Jacen are twins, which are people that are the same years old. But I am born five standard minutes before Jacen, so I'm older, but just a little. Jacen is a boy and I am a girl and I have longer hair than him. But my eyes and hair are brown and his match just the same. He has two names, Jacen and Solo. I have two too—Jaina and Solo. But I only get called Jaina, unless I am in big trouble. Our family lives on a planet called Coruscant and it is busy and has lots of important people that you have to behave good to.

We have a Mommy and a Daddy and a Chewie, who's a wookiee, and a baby brother who's name is Anakin. When I'm mad, I call him rotten and dumb and stupid. We also have an uncle who's Uncle Luke, and he's a Jedi.

Jedi is people who can use the Force. The Force is a thing that helps Jedi people have powers like moving things without using hands, paws, tentacles, or whatever. Uncle Luke says me and Jacen and Anakin and Mommy can be Jedi someday. But first us kids have to grow up more.

The biggest rule about Jedis is no touching Uncle Luke's lightsaber. Sometimes me and Jacen forget and someone has to remind us. Then we get in trouble. Grown ups do not very much like to do reminding.

But lightsabers are very special. They are pretty and can fight and cut things up. Once I cut up my bed with Uncle Luke's. Then I got reminded of the biggest rule of Jedis. _No touching Uncle Luke's lightsaber. It is a green lightsaber and Uncle Luke says that he made it all by himself with no help from droids or factories. That is why it is very special._

Uncle Luke lives on Yavin 4, which is very much far away from Coruscant. He teaches special people how to be Jedi and use Forces. He lives in a big huge triangle shaped house that he says is a temple. Lots of other people live in the house too, and they learn how to lift things without using hands or stuff like hands.

I like to visit Uncle Luke because he lives in a cool place. He says someday me and Jacen can go live with him there and learn how to act like Jedis. But we're still too little because we're only six standard years old. He says maybe when we are twelve years old or thirteen years old.

But instead of having Uncle Luke as my teacher, I have to have Mr. Threepio. Mr. Threepio's other names are Threepio, See-Threepio, Goldenrod, and Golden Boy. But I am only allowed to call him Mr. Threepio. Mr. Threepio is very boring and he likes to teach about stupid stuff. Jacen and I like to stick our tongues out at him when his face is not looking at us. Mommy says that is not nice and we should behave. Behave is not making trouble and being good to everyone no matter how mean or boring or stupid they are. Sometimes behaving is not easy and sometimes it is.

One fun thing to do is to take things apart to see how they work. Here are the things you are not allowed to take apart to see how they work: Mr. Threepio, Anakin, lightsabers, books, and the _Falcon, which is Daddy's ship. Sometimes I forget and try to take one of those things apart. That is not behaving well. Jacen does not like taking things apart. He likes animals. I don't that much. You are not allowed to take them apart either. Just like Anakin, they don't come apart too easy._

This morning I waked up and jumped on Jacen's bed till he waked up too. Then we raced to the kitchen room and ate breakfast, which was made by a machine where you push a button and food spits out very fast. Sometimes I get too excited and push the button too many times and make too much food come out. Then I have to take it back to a special room where cooking people are and say, "I'm very, very much sorry for making too much food come out." The people that makes the food always laughs and says that I am very cute. I don't want to be cute, I want to be Jaina. They make me very crossed.

Today, I only pushed the button once, and then once more because Jacen was very nice and said I could push it for him. We ate our breakfasts, which were not very tasty because the people in the kitchen are not very good cooks. But that's okay because Mommy says there are starving people everywhere out in the galaxy. Then Anakin came in and said I could push the button for him, which he only said because he can't reach it and no big people were there to pick him up.

After breakfast, Mommy and Daddy came down and Daddy was very cranky at us.

"Do you know that it is very early in the morning? It is still dark outside!"

"Han, it's okay," Mommy said to him. Han is my Daddy's name, but I am not allowed to call him that. Mommy's name is Leia, but I like 'Mommy' better.

"Where's Chewie?" Daddy asked. Me and Jacen did a shrug. A shrug is making your shoulders bounce up and down, but only once.

Daddy stopped being cranky when he forgot what time it is. I didn't remind him because reminding is for grown ups to do. "Guess what?" he asked us happy.

"What?" Me and Jacen asked. Anakin wasn't listening because he's four and forgets to listen a lot.

Mommy did a smile. "We're going to Yavin 4!"

"Yay!" Jacen cheered. But I was feeling curious, which is wondering something that makes a question.

"Can I make the _Falcon ready?" I asked Daddy, curious._

He did a frown. Last time I helped with the _Falcon, I breaked the hyperdrive and that made Daddy and Chewie very angryish. "I guess you can, Jaina. But no doing anything I don't tell you to do!"_

I made my head go up and down in a nod, which is what you do when you promise to do something or agree. "I will behave," I promised happy.

Daddy gave me a weird look, which means he doesn't know if I promised carefully or not. I _think I had, but you never know._

So after Daddy ate some of the not tasty food from the cooking people that think I'm cute, he took me to where the _Falcon lives. Chewie was already there. He is very tall like me standing on Jacen's head and Anakin standing on my head, but taller even. He is a Wookiee so he is tall and big and strong and hairy. He can carry all of us kids and more still. That is a lot. Daddy started yelling at Chewie because the __Falcon was broked. The __Falcon was always broked. Chewie yelled back which sounded like growling and grring._

I wandered over to see the hatchway, which is like a door but called a hatchway to make things confusing. I went inside even though I'm not supposed to without Daddy with me. There was a lever next to the hatchway. A lever is like the button on the food machine, only funner. So I pushed it up and down and up and down, very fast. The hatchway started to close, then open, then close, then open. I made the lever go so fast the hatchway got confused and stopped halfway closed and the lever bent the wrong way.

Uh oh! I heard Daddy yelling, but not at Chewie anymore. At me instead. I started to thinking that playing with the hatchway is not behaving or keeping good promises. I looked out of the hatchway and Chewie had to lift Daddy up so he could climb onto the hatchway. Daddy came over to me, looking angryish.

"I'm very, very sorry, Daddy," I said, sad. "I didn't mean to not behave."

"Jaina Solo, that was very naughty!" he yelled at me even though I was standing right next to him. I could tell he was mad because he used both of my names. Jaina and Solo. "You promised you wouldn't misbehave!"

"Don't yell," I asked nicely, even though I wanted to cry.

"I'll yell if I want!" He didn't stop yelling. And when Daddy starts yelling, he doesn't usually stop for a long, long time.

* * *

Please R&R! Jacen's got his chapter coming up next, and if you want to read it, I need reviews. Please?


	2. Jacen: Helping with the Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The only thing that I made up was the plot.

Thank you for the reviews. This is Jacen's chapter, as I explained earlier. Please R&R! I love feedback: it keeps me motivated.

* * *

Jaina and Daddy went to make the _Falcon ready, and I had to stay with Mommy and Anakin and Mr. Threepio, who is a droid, which is smarter than a robot._

"When are we leaving?" I asked Mommy, excited. "When will we get there? Does Uncle Luke still have a lightsaber? Do we get to sleep in the triangle house?"

"Jacen, slow down," she said tired-like. "Stop running around and ask one question at a time." See, she called me Jacen because that's my name. My other name is Solo, but I only get called that when Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Luke and Winter are very mad.

I stopped running and stood in front of her so she couldn't see the bag she was packing.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, polite.

"Jacen, scoot. I am trying to pack this bag. We will leave as soon as your daddy gets the ship ready. Now go take Anakin and play in the playroom."

"But I have more questions!" I announced.

"Jacen…" Mommy used her best warning voice. It means, do what I say.

"Fine. I'm going." I grabbed Anakin's hand tight so he wouldn't get lost on the way to the playroom. You have to be careful with babies. Actually, he is four, but he is the baby in our family. We walked past the kitchen and I seed Mr. Threepio arguing with the food machine. He can talk the same language as the food machine because he's a droid.

Me and Anakin hung out in the playroom, which was real boring because Anakin was being a rotten dummy today. He tipped over the box of blocks and they all fell out, so I cleaned them up, and he knocked it over again. So I had to remind him. I forgot to do the reminding quiet-like and calm-like the way Mommy and Uncle Luke do. Instead, I yelled real loud like Daddy.

"Anakin Solo! You better pick those up right now before you get in real big time trouble, you rotten dummy!"

Anakin started crying and Mommy came in and asked me what happened.

"Anakin was forgetting not to knock all the blocks over the floor, so's I had to remind him like Daddy."

Mommy laughed. Then she told me to use a quiet voice like she does and not to make Anakin cry. Then she gave Anakin a big hug and walked out of the playroom. Anakin stared at me but didn't even say one little word. I liked that.

So I played very nice all by myself. Anakin did not want to play with me even though I was doing a real fun game called birdies. Birdies is where you make your arms wings and run around in circles making very loudish noises. Jaina and me like this game but Anakin says it is too noisy.

Jaina is my twin which means we are both born the same day and are bestest friends. That means we hang out together and are mostly nice to each other. Anakin is our brother and Mommy and Daddy is our parents. Uncle Luke is a Jedi because he can use the Force and do special tricks and use a lightsaber.

Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Luke, and all the other grown ups say _No using Uncle Luke's lightsaber! But sometimes we forget. Jaina cut up her bed once. Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Luke were very angryish._

I played birdies until I got so tired I rested on the ground. Then a real loud voice came on the intercom, which is a box that talks real loud at you and you can talk back to.

The real loud voice said: "Leia, the ship's ready. If you can bring the stuff, we're ready to go. Hush Jaina. Go sit where I told you to. Yes, I'm still mad. You ready Leia?"

Mommy pushed a button on the intercom. "All systems go, Han. I'll bring the kids and the bags down."

See, Mommy's name is Leia, and that's who the box was talking to. And my Daddy's name is Han, which is what she calls the intercom sometimes. Sometimes she also calls it Winter, who is our nanny, and Luke, who is our uncle, and Lando, who is Daddy's friend, and sometimes something else.

Anakin and me got hurried along by Mommy, who wanted us to help carry things. Mr. Threepio came too and we went down to the _Falcon's house. Chewie waved. I waved back and Anakin ran over so Chewie could throw him into the sky. Anakin laughed. Daddy came down the ramp to help Mommy with the bags. I saw Mr. Antilles come over. He is Mommy and Daddy's friend. Only they call him Wedge, which is a tool, Jaina told me._

"Hey Wedge!" Daddy said, happy.

"Han! Heard you're going to see the in-laws?" Mr. Antilles said.

"You bet!" Daddy betted.

"Mr. Antilles!" Jaina yelled from the top of the ramp. "Can I look at your x-wing!? Please?"

"Not today." Mr. Antilles laughed.

"Jaina, I told you to go sit down," Daddy yelled at her, making a angryish face. "You are having a time-out."

"Fine," she said, grouchy. Then she went back into the _Falcon. And Mommy came out._

"Oh, hi Wedge," Mommy said and smiled at the same time.

"Hi Leia! I wanted to come over to ask if you needed an escort."

"What's 'scourt?" I asked Daddy and he shushed at me.

"Why would we need an escort?" Mommy asked to Mr. Antilles.

"Can I talk to you two alone?" Mr. Antilles asked.

"Yes," Daddy tolded him. Then he said to me, "Jacen, go on into the ship and make sure Anakin and Jaina are ready for lift-off.

"Yes sir," I said, proud. Proud is being happy about you being you.

Then I marched straight up that ramp and went into the ship. And Anakin was playing with the controls in the cockpit.

"Anakin, you better go sit in your seat 'cause we're leaving this joint," I tolded him and so he went back to where Jaina was. She was buckled up and ready. I buckled Anakin in and made sure he wouldn't fall out and crack his head open and die before we got to a bacta tank. Mommy says we wouldn't want that to happen. And most the time, I don't either.

Then I satted down in my own seat and buckled the restraints. Restraints are things that keep you from escaping when the ship gets bouncy. Then we waited. For a very long time. Anakin got wiggly, but he couldn't undo his restraints.

"Jasa, untie me," he said whiny.

"No," I said. "We are going to leave soon." Then I got curious and my curiousness made a question. "Jaina, why is Daddy mad at you?"

She made an icked-up face, but not at me. "He is mad because I was helping him and got a little messed up on the hatchway."

"Oh." I looked at the hatchway. It looked okay now. Then Mommy and Daddy came in. Mommy checked our restraints.

"They're ready," she told Daddy.

"CHEWIE!" Daddy bellowed. Bellowed means really, really loudly talking. It makes you want to cover your ears.

Chewie came in the hatchway and closed it. Then he and Daddy went to the cockpit and Mommy restrained herself in her chair. She looked not happy.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Jacen," she said back. Then she talked real quiet, so we wouldn't hear. But I did. "I wish a vacation would really be a vacation, just once."

"Always a vacation is a vacation," I told Mommy. I think she got a little bit confused.

"You're right," Mommy said. Anakin was wiggly. "Anakin, sweetie, I want you to sit still, okay?"

"Am!" Anakin yelled.

"Shut up!" Jaina told him.

"Jaina," Mommy made her voice go up at the end of Jaina. Like she was singing a real short song. "No saying shut up."

"But he was being too noisy," Jaina protested. Protested is when you argue with what a grown up tells you.

Mommy made her eyes go round and round. Then she closed them. That means she doesn't want to talk. I giggled and Jaina smiled at me. Anakin just wiggled.

Then the ship got very much shaky and zoomed up into the sky. We were in the space!


	3. Jaina: Messing Around on the Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. I just made up the plot. And this chapter will be cooler to you if you've read the Han Solo trilogy (you'll have heard about Togori before). Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They make writing and posting groovier! Keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

When the ship went up into the space, me and Jacen cheered real loud. Anakin got more wiggly, and Mommy smiled. Then the ship went ZOOM! real fast and we were in hyperspaces. Hyperspaces is spaces that are where your ship goes very active and fast.

When it got into hyperspaces, me and Jacen unbuckled our restraints and jumped up and down. Mommy unbuckled Anakin and he tried to jump with us, but everyone knows that babies don't jump as good as six-year-olds.

"Annkin jump wiff Jasa an' Jaya!" he yelled, talking in baby-talk.

Me and Jacen sticked our tongues out at him, and Jacen pushed him to make him fall down. He made a plop sound. And then he cried like a crybaby and Mommy frowned at us, looking angryish.

"You two go find a game to play or a book to read, okay? Jacen, you don't push your brother. Come on, Anakin, I'll load a visual story for you."

Mommy gave Anakin a really neat story where the creatures in it wiggle when you push on them. Jacen was curious at me.

"What do you want to do?" he whispered, so only me and him could hear.

"Go see the control room," I told him, even though the control room is very off-limits. Off-limits means a big no-no. When you do something off-limits, you have to be very sneaky. And no getting caught. Then you get in big trouble.

So we were very sneaky in waiting for Mommy to get reading by herself, and Anakin making the visual story be wiggly. Then we sneaked out to the control room.

The control room is small and cold like a room when the heater is broked. There were tools on the ground and machine on the walls. I touched a piece of machine very sneaky. It made my hand very smudgy. I wiped it off on my clothes. It made my clothes smudgy.

"You are not allowed to touch that," Jacen said meanly.

"I don't care," I said, because I didn't. Then I made my finger smudgy again and wiped it on Jacen's clothes. He sticked his tongue out at me and got his fingers smudgy and wiped them on my clothes.

"Now we are even," he said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a multitool. Multitools do lots of special stuff. You can fix things with it. And take things apart and put them back together. I opened the multitool and used it to pull out a piece of machine. It made my hands smudgy all over. The machine was real neat. Jacen took it out of my hands.

"What is it?" Jacen asked.

"I don't know. I wonder if it is very 'portant." I said back.

"We could ask Daddy," Jacen said.

"No. Then he will be mad that we came in here." I told Jacen.

"What's that?" Jacen asked me, and pointed at another piece of machine.

"Let's take it out," I said.

"Okay," Jacen said back.

My multitool was very much too little because the machine was too big. So me and Jacen pulled with our hands, hard. Then it came out and made a big noise like a RIP! It made us fall over backwards. Then the lights went off and made it really dark.

"Uh oh," I said and gulped. Gulped is what you do when you're really in big trouble. Jacen started to cry, but not me because I am five minutes older. "We better make a run for it," I told Jacen. We started to make a run for it, but it was so dark we kept falling down. So we satted down in a corner and waited for the lights to be fixed.

I heard big thumps and the door opened and Daddy came in with an artificial light, only he didn't see us, because it was too dark in the corners. Jacen was still crying, but not making any noise.

Then Daddy said some very, very dirty words and then yelled mine and Jacen's names.

"JACEN! JAINA!"

Jacen cried loudly then, so I put my elbow next to his tummy and pushed, hard. But Daddy seed us. He comed over and pulled on my arm and Jacen's arm and made us walk with him. Jacen stopped crying, but he got hiccupies, which is where you say hiccup. It was very silly, so I had to giggle.

Daddy shook on my arm, so I stopped. Then Jacen holded his breath which is how you don't say the hiccupies. But his face got red, and he looked so silly, I started to giggle again. But Daddy looked very much P.O.d, and his face was turning red like Jacen's. Then he pushed me and Jacen so we sitted on the ground.

"Sit down right here and don't move," he said angry. Then he said, "CHEWIE!" And started to run out, but then he falled down because he tripped. Me and Jacen giggled and he made angry eyes at us and left.

We satted there for a long time. Two million standard hours, I think. Finally the lights came back on and Mommy came to where me and Jacen satted. She looked very mad.

"Do you two realize that you made the lights go out?"

I bounced my head up and down, because I realized very much. "'Cause the machine comed out," I told her. "And we're real very much sorry."

"Not only did you make the lights go out, you broke another piece of very important equipment. We got bumped out of hyperspeed because you broke the hyperdrive," Mommy said. "We have to land on a planet to get it fixed before we can go to Yavin 4. You broke the hyperdrive too badly for your father to fix by himself. He has to get help from some mechanics."

Jacen made a very pouty face, and I did a frown. This was a bad, bad day.

Then Mommy made us come back with her and sit down and get on the restraints. It took a very much long time to land. But we did land, and I was cheered up because I like to visit new planets. Only Daddy had been to here before. He came into the room where we were and talked to Mommy quiet, even though I could hear.

"Place called Togori. Been here before. I know a few Togorians."

Then Mommy said, "Now I'm wishing we took the escort Wedge offered."

We all got to get off the ship then. Mommy carried Anakin and me and Jacen holded hands. Mr. Threepio came with us.

When we climbed off the ramp, a big monster was standing there. It was real big and scary, bigger than Chewie. It had sharp teeth and sharp claws and it was purring.

"Muuurgh!" Daddy yelled loud and hugged the monster.

"Han Solo! It has been many years. Muuurgh—I am glad to see you," the monster said to Daddy.

"Likewise," Daddy said back. "Muuurgh, this is my wife, Leia, and my three kids. Jacen, Jaina, and the little one's Anakin. The droid's Threepio. This is Muuurgh. Haven't seen him since before the Rebellion."

"Hello Muuurgh," Mommy said to the monster. "We are very pleased to meet you."

"What brings you to Togori?" Muuurgh asked.

"Well, we're on our way to Yavin 4—you know where that is?" Daddy asked back.

"Yes. It is the home of the Jedi training facility, run by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

"Right. Luke's Leia's brother, and we're going to see him. But the twins broke the hyperdrive, and we're stuck." Daddy said.

"What is twins?" Muuurgh asked.

"Me and Jacen's twins," I told him. "And it was an accident—well, not really accident, but we're very, very sorry."

Muuurgh laughed, which was rude. "We can fix your hyperdrive, Han Solo, if it is fixable," he told Daddy. "Come with me and I will get your family settled. I do not know how long the repairs will take."

"Thank you," Mommy thanked. "This is very kind of you."

Then Chewie came out of the _Falcon and bellowed a grrr real loud. Muuurgh grrred back and they hugged each other too. I think maybe they were brothers, but Muuurgh got uglier._


	4. Jacen: Messing Around on the Planet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Not even the Togorians. Thanks for all your reviews. You guys rock! I'm glad you like this story. It's kind of fun and definitely different from anything I've done before.

* * *

After everyone said hi and stuff,_ we went to a building and Muuurgh gived us two rooms. One had two beds and one only had one._

"Jacen, you and Anakin can share a bed for a few nights," Mommy bossed. "Jaina can take the other one. Daddy and I will be right next door."

"Mommy, what are we going to do while the ship gets fixed?" I asked.

"You and Jaina are going to sit in this room and think about how naughty it was to break the hyperdrive." Mommy was being very bossy _and crossed today._

I made my bottom lip stick out, which means I'm getting sad. Jaina made her eyes angry at Mommy and Daddy.

"I don't want to!" Jaina told them, very loud, and stomped her foot real hard.

"Me either!" I yelled. I stomped too. It made my foot hurt.

"Stop it!" Daddy told us.

"Yes, children," said that rotten ol' Mr. Threepio. "Listen to your father."

"Shut up, Goldenrod," said Daddy.

"No fair!" Jaina bellowed as big as Daddy. "I don't want to stay here! Muuurgh is scary and I hate it here and I hate you!"

I think she was going to do a temper tantrum. That is where you scream and yell and cry and sometimes even kick or hit because grown-ups are being big ol' meanies.

Daddy looked like he was going to get mad, but Mommy put her hand on his arm. That is how she makes him behave himself. Sometimes Daddy does temper tantrums too.

So Daddy didn't do a temper tantrum. Instead, he picked Jaina up and put her on her bed and holded her there by keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Jaina, stop it. You are being very naughty," Daddy said.

"You are being a big ol' meanie!" Jaina said back, and kicked him real hard.

"OW!" said Daddy. Then he shaked her shoulders. "Stop it!"

"No, you stop it!" I yelled at Daddy. "You and Mommy are being mean and robbin' us of our childhood!" I'd heard Mr. Threepio say that once.

Daddy let go of Jaina's shoulders, and his face turned red, and he said ahem a few times. I think he was trying not to giggle. He was trying not good enough, because he kind of spluttered, and left the room.

"Come on, Anakin," Mommy said. "Let's leave your brother and sister alone to think."

Anakin sticked his tongue out at us. And then they left and Mr. Threepio left too, and he was chatting to himself, and he sounded mad. Me and Jaina looked at each other.

"Now what?" we said at the exact same time. Then we both did a shrug.

"We have to think about what we did to the hyperdrive," I decided. Decided is like bossing, but not always.

"Well, we breaked it," Jaina thought to me out loud.

"Yeah," I 'greed. 'Greeing is when you say yeah.

"Okay, guess we thinked about it enough," Jaina said.

"Yeah," I 'greed again.

So that's why we decided to go out of the room and splore. Sploring is where you look around at new places. We holded hands and went outside. Mommy, Daddy, and Anakin were gone. I think they were hiding.

We went outside and it was kind of pretty outside because there was trees and probably neat animals. We went to the trees to find the neat animals. I finded a pretty tree lizard. We petted it softly, and it smelled our hands with its tongue.

Then a monster jumped out at us! It grred and was real scary. Jaina jumped high and I screamed. Then Jaina _thinked at me. This is what she thinked: __Let's knock it over with the Force._

And I heared her, because we are twins. So we holded hands even tighter and pushed that scary ol' monster over with our minds. And it worked, because he falled down. But then he got up and was going to eat us, I think, so me and Jaina had to climb up that tree real darn quick.

The monster tried to climb up that tree too, but our minds pushed him down. But my mind was getting tired, and Jaina's too, so we had to call real loud. This is what we called real loud: HELP!

"It's okay!" the monster yelled up high at us. "My name is Mrrov. I am Muuurgh's mate. I'm not going to hurt you!"

But me and Jaina knew that monster was lying. It was like the monsters in the stories that say they are nice, then gobble you up.

"Jacen? Jaina?" a voice called up high at us. It sounded like Daddy.

"Help!" I yelled at Daddy.

"Get down here right now!" Daddy yelled back. And Chewie was there too, because he grred at us scary-like.

So we climbed down, and Chewie picked us both up at the exact same time. Daddy looked furious, which is badder than mad. Mommy was there too, and she looked even madder than Daddy. And that rotten dummy Anakin sticked his tongue out at us again. I hoped his tongue freezes like that.

"I'm very sorry Mrrov," Daddy said, and gived me and Jaina meanie looks.

"No harm sustained," Mrrov said.

"Mama, what stained?" Anakin asked.

"Not now, Anakin," Mommy snapped. Snapped is like bossing, but meaner. Then she talked at me and Jaina. "You two know that you are not allowed to use your Jedi abilities without your uncle Luke's help."

"But it was going to eat us," I told Mommy.

"She was not," Daddy snapped like Mommy.

"Shows how much you know!" Jaina said at Daddy. I think she heard that from Mr. Threepio talking to Artoo.

Daddy's face turned red again, and he said ahem again. Then he did a splutter, and had coughs into his hand. Mommy gived him a meanie look and I think Daddy was in trouble.

"I'm contacting Luke," Mommy decided. But her kind of decided was the bossy kind.

Me and Jaina looked at each other. I think we were both scared. Because Uncle Luke gets very much mad if you forget the second rule of Jedis—_No using Jedi 'bilities when Uncle Luke is not there!_

"Han Solo, I came to tell you that your ship will be in maintenance for a few standard days. I apologize for the delay, but our mechanics found several other pressing problems that must be solved before the ship can be used," the new monster named Mrrov said. "Also, Muuurgh has expressed an interest in exchanging stories with you."

"Okay," Daddy said to Mrrov. "Chewie, put the kids down." Chewie put me and Jaina down so our feet touched to the ground. "Leia, if you can take care of this Luke thing alone, Chewie and me'll go hang out with Muuurgh for a while."

"Go ahead," Mommy said back. "Mrrov, can you tell me where I can find a communications room?"

"Yes, I can," Mrrov said back. " Mruurr! Mruurr, can you take these people to the communications room?" Mruurr was another monster that came over to us. I holded Jaina's hand real tight.

So then Daddy and Mrrov and Chewie went to go see Muuurgh, and Mommy and Jaina and me and Anakin and Mruurr went to go see Uncle Luke.

When we got to the communications room, Mruurr left and Mommy did the stuff you have to do to talk to Uncle Luke when he is not here. That means that she had to make the hologram work. But Mommy is very good at that, and so Uncle Luke sat right in front of us in that room.

"Leia! Hi kids! I thought you would be here by now," said Uncle Luke.

"Well, the hyperdrive broke—" Mommy said.

"Han should get that ship fixed," Uncle Luke decided. It was the bossy kind of deciding.

"No, the twins broke it," Mommy said. She sounded tired. I didn't know why. "And we've been having some difficulty here, we're on Togori, by the way."

"Difficulty? I've heard Togorians are very hospitable if you don't cross them," Uncle Luke said.

"With the twins," Mommy said meanly. Uncle Luke looked at me and Jacen.

"What happened, Jacen?" he asked. I wished that he asked Jaina.

"We got a little forgetful of the second biggest rule of Jedis," I told him, sad.

"Jaina?" Uncle Luke said.

"We pushed the monster down 'cause it was going to gobble us all up," Jaina told him, but she sounded happy.

Anakin, that dumb ol' baby, he started crying. So Mommy had to cuddle him.

"Leia, can I speak to you privately?" Uncle Luke asked.

Mommy said that that was okay, so she made me and Jaina and Anakin go outside. We waited in the hall for a very long time. Anakin was very much wiggly. He wanted to run around. So Jaina said she'd tell him a story.

"Okay, there was this monster, and it liked to eat little boys who were very wiggly, so it heared that there was a wiggly little boy on the planet named Togori. So he runned all the way here without even a ship 'cause he was magic, and he asked all the other monsters on Togori where the boy was, and they said, 'we'll help you find him if we get to eat him too.' So the meanest monster said okay, and they all looked for the wiggly little boy until they found him. Then—Wahmmff!" When she said Wahmmff, Jaina bonked Anakin on the head. He started crying.

"You are such a crybaby," I told him, but he kept on with that dumb crying.

Then Mommy comed out and picked him up. And then she told us to be nicer to Anakin, even though he is a dumb, rotten crybaby. Except that she didn't say the part about dumb, rotten crybaby. I added that in my head.

Then she said something that made me very quiet and thinkful.

She said, "Uncle Luke is coming here. He'll be here tomorrow morning."


	5. Jaina: Arrival of the Uncle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Not even the Togorians. And I don't own the places, or ships, or anything else you recognize from the Star Wars universe. I just made up the plot. Thanks for all your reviews. You guys are supremely groovy! Sorry it took so long to get this up--school is crazily crazy. Also, I love several of the suggestions that came across in the reviews. Some of those things may very well show up in future chapters...

* * *

For dinner we had yucky food, and Daddy only let us eat the stuff that had been cooked and no drinking stuff that has alc'hol in it. Jacen liked the yucky food, so I told him that he was very crazy. That made him laugh so hard that he spitted out his food. The monsters laughed too, but Mommy made us say sorry then go to our room.

At night, Anakin and Jacen sleeped in one bed, and I sleeped in the other. Only Anakin kicks, so Jacen came over and sleeped with me. I don't kick.

In the morning, Mommy came into our room and made us get up and get washed and get dressed. Daddy sleeped late because of alc'hol, I figured out, even though Mommy wouldn't say.

Then we ate breakfast without Daddy, and it was rations from the _Falcon that Chewie getted for us. They were much boring and yucky, but Chewie grred at us, so we ate them all gone. Then Daddy showed up, still in his P.J.s and looking very sleepy. Chewie made him eat too._

Then Mommy told Daddy to go get dressed. So he left. And then Muuurgh came and said that the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was here. I giggled, and told Muuurgh that his name was _Uncle Luke. Muuurgh laughed again at me, which was rude._

Uncle Luke came into the room then, and Anakin ran over to him. Uncle Luke gave him a big hug. Me and Jacen didn't run over to him because you don't run over to people who might be mad at you. Uncle Luke picked up Anakin and gave Mommy a hug and kissed her cheek. If Jacen kissed my cheek, I think I would smack him.

"Leia, I thought I'd take the kids with me to Yavin 4. We can work on Jedi skills and that would give you and Han a vacation of your own," said Uncle Luke.

"Translation: then you won't have to convince Han to leave his beloved ship behind," Mommy said and laughed.

"That too," Uncle Luke said. "What do you think?"

"Sure. I _could use a break," Mommy decided._

"Where's Han?" asked Uncle Luke.

"Hung over," Mommy answered. I wondered what Daddy was hunged over. Maybe a tree branch. "I told him to go put on some clothes."

"Lukie," Anakin said. He is too babyish to even say Uncle Luke.

"What is it, little one?" Uncle Luke asked.

"Jasa an' Jaya in big doo-doo," the little bantha fodder answered. Bantha fodder is a mean thing to call someone. Right now I am calling Anakin bantha fodder, but only in my head.

"Anakin," Mommy used her best warning voice. "Not now, baby."

"Annkin _not baby," Anakin protested._

"Of course not," Mommy told him. "Now come on, sweetie, and we'll get your stuff and Jacen and Jaina's stuff together. You get to go with Uncle Luke."

"Lukie?" asked Anakin.

"Yes," Mommy said. "Now I think Uncle Luke wants to talk to Jacen and Jaina, so let's go." She pulled Anakin out of Uncle Luke's arms and they left the room. I did a gulp.

"Heard you were giving your mom some trouble," Uncle Luke told us.

"Yeah, and Daddy and Chewie and Anakin and Mrrov and Muuurgh and Mr. Threepio and you," I told him.

Uncle Luke shook his head. "And you used the Force without me—to hurt someone?"

Me and Jacen nodded. "But we're very, very, super sorry," Jacen promised.

"Why did you break the rules?" Uncle Luke asked.

"We were scared," Jacen said.

"Fear is your worst enemy," Uncle Luke said back. "Fear leads to the dark side."

The dark side is very much bad. It can make you an evil person. After you go to the dark side, it is very hard to be a good person again. Grandfather was at the dark side until Uncle Luke fixed him. But Uncle Luke can't fix everything. Sometimes the dark side people can't come back to being good. That's why we can't have anger, which is madness, or fear, which is being scared.

"Listen, my young Jedi," said Uncle Luke. "The Force is very special and difficult to use appropriately. That is why there is the rule that you can only use it when I am with you. That is an important rule. I need for you to follow it, all right?"

"Uh huh," me and Jacen said.

"Promise," Uncle Luke asked.

"Uh huh, we promise," me and Jacen said. Then Uncle Luke patted us on our heads and went off to chat with Mommy.

Only me and Jacen had a secret that we thinked at each other but didn't tell Uncle Luke. Because what if an evil monster came and tried to gobble us up? Or if somebody wanted to hurt us? We might have to make them stop with the Force.

So me and Jacen, very sneaky, did crossies. Crossies is when you make your fingers crossy over each other, so you can lie and not be in trouble. Just in case a monster 'tacked us. If there was no monster, we would follow the rules. It sounded like a good deal all round.

Mommy and Uncle Luke bringed out all of our suecases, which were invented by someone named Sue, I think, and then we put them all into Uncle Luke's ship that was not as pretty as the _Falcon. And Mr. Threepio came out too and got in the ship. And then Daddy came out too. I guess he was all done being hunged over the tree branch. He looked sleepy and made me and Jacen stop playing Birdies, which is a real fun game, because he had a head rake. Anakin was very bossy to Uncle Luke and told him to pick him up. Uncle Luke did, even though if me or Jacen had been bossy, he would have been cross._

I went over to Uncle Luke and was curious at him. "Uncle Luke, why does Mr. Threepio have to go? He is a fussbudget."

Uncle Luke smiled at me. "He is going to see Artoo. I'll make sure that he doesn't fuss at you. Too much."

Mommy laughed. Then she talked at us. "Have fun, kids. Don't give your uncle Luke any grief."

"What's greeve?" Jacen asked.

"Trouble," Mommy answered back.

"But we'd never, ever, ever, ever do that!" Jacen said loud.

"Of course not," Mommy said, and smiled at Uncle Luke. "Just in case. And be nice to Anakin."

"Even when he is a rotten dummy?" Jacen asked.

"Even then," Mommy said.


End file.
